


Danganronpa 420: Holy shit everyone is dying

by Kitkatidkwhy



Category: Discord69
Genre: (probably arson ngl), :), Please ignore my madness, discord69 in the kg, what crimes will they commit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatidkwhy/pseuds/Kitkatidkwhy
Summary: This is just my friends and I in the killing game hell, don't mind me
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome to actual hell

???: “Ow my head…”

???: “Ok seriously what the fuck, this hurts”

???: “BITCHES HELP-”

The figure on the floor slowly stood up as their head pounded. They looked around a dimly lit classroom that they couldn’t recognize. This setup seemed all too familiar but that was impossible.

???: “Welp, let’s hope this is a killing game, not a kidnapping. Wait… both are bad… but I mean, danganronpa seems like the sexier option though…”

They now studied the windows and they were blocked off and there was a TV attached to one of the corners of the room. Fuck. However, when they looked down at the ground they found a paper on the floor, it reads:

“Welcome Cube, the Ultimate Fanfic reader, to Hope’s Peak Academy!”

Cube: “KNEW IT! Huh, Ultimate Fanfic Reader, I guess I’m ok with that…”

While Cube was stuck in thought the TV in the corner flashed to life with static displayed on the screen. 

???: “All students, please report to the gym for a special announcement!”

The voice was high pitched and sounded like a classic monokuma voice. Welp, if everything else didn’t show they were in a killing game, this definitely did. Cube groaned as they turned towards the door leading out of the classroom and a long and ugly colored hallway.

Cube walked down the hall slowly, trying to find the door to the gym.

Cube: “Why are there so many doors I swear to god-”

Then Cube proceeded to walk straight into a pair of double doors and fell over on the ground. The doors happened to belong to the gym so Cube got up and brushed themselves off before entering the room, expecting to find a bunch of random people they don’t know. However they were wrong and instead stood a bunch of their friends from discord69 along with some others.

Cube: “I-”

???: “Oh hey Cube is here-”

???: “Cube!”

Cube: “Hi-”

Cube looked around at their friends along with the strangers in the gym. There were about 11 others in the room, therefore there were a total of 12 students. Good, it was even, odd numbers suck. Lenna, Deadass Dog, Rift, and the others were all scattered around the room. In almost every corner, there was some sort of chaos.

???: “Ok so I’m calling it now, we’re in a killing game.”

???: “Oh shut up Deadass Dog, er I mean Brian Kinnie”

Deadass Dog: “SHUT THE FUCK UPPPPP”

???: “Tee hee”

Deadass Dog: “2D Simp, I will start playing kidz bop again if you don’t shut up.”

2D Simp: “So? Kidz bop no longer affects me, fool. Now suffer Brian Simp.”

Deadass Dog: “FUCKER-”

???: “Guys can you please be quiet, I’m trying to listen to Conductor dying asmr.”

Deadass Dog: “Sorry Rift”

Rift: “Nah, it’s fine”

???: “EXCUSE ME?!?! YOU CAN’T JUST HURT CONDUCTOR-”

Rift: “But he’s weak….”

???: “NOOOOOO”

2D Simp: “Hey! Hey Galax!”

Galax: “What?”

2D Simp: “Conductor kinnie (derogatory)”

Deadass Dog: “Aren’t you also a conductor kinnie?”

2D Simp: “Yeah, but I’m also a hypocrite, got that Brian kinnie (derogatory)?”

Deadass Dog: “I DON’T KIN BRIAN”

???: “This is hell.”

Rift: “Nope, this is the super hell.”

???: “Even worse.”

2D Simp: “I’m so sorry Lenna-”

Lenna: “I hate it here.”

???: “Oh shut up Peter kinnie”

Lenna: “You- I- wow- ok Monokuma kinnie.”

???: “Kinnie (derogatory)”

Lenna: “I DON’T EVEN KIN, REXX PLEASE-”

Rexx: “No, Peter kinnie”

Lenna: “FUCK-”

2D Simp: “Hahahaha you’re a simp.”

Cube started walking away from the chaos to the other side of the gym and there was Someone. As in the person Someone. God this is going to be confusing.

Cube: “Oh hey Someone!”

Someone: “Hey…”

Cube: “So, do you know what’s happening?”

Someone: “From what I can tell, they’ve all gone mad. I’m just waiting until one of them catches on fire.”

Cube: “Wow.”

Someone: “I do agree with what Deadass Dog said earlier though, we’re in danganronpa and I don’t know how we even got here…”

Cube: “Damn, guess I’ll die”

???: “But you’re protag-”

Cube: “CLOVR?!?! ALSO I’M NOT PROTAG!”

Clovr: “Listen, I don’t make the rules here, you’re just stuck as protag.”

Someone sighs before looking at the camera and then returns to the conversation. Cube and Clovr turn to look at her, obviously confused but Someone doesn’t explain so they just come to accept that fact.

There were about three students who were in the corner all alone. One was recognizable to Cube and their name was Rythm. The other two were unknown but Deadass Dog and 2D Simp seemed to recognize them as Eiko and Flowerkid.

Everyone stayed like this for a while before the high pitched voice from earlier spoke up and rang out across the room. The lights dimmed and a spotlight was pointed towards the stage so all heads turned towards it.

???: “Hello fellow Sexy Nines: I’VE COME TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!” 

Suddenly a small bear that looks like it was rejected from build-a-bear sprung up. The bear was wearing a green hoodie with a cowboy hat and was split in half. Then Cube realized it looked like Monokuma in a costume of their friend Imaginary.

Cube: “Why do you look like an unholy mix of Imaginary and Monokuma?”

Imagikuma: “I-”

Rift: “I swear to god Imaginary, if that’s you I’m actually going to maul you.”

The bear on stage seemed unphased by the threat and continued on.

Imagikuma: “Ok fine then just note that it is a rule that you can not hurt the headmaster, and you all know what happens when you break a rule. You’ve all played Danganronpa”

Eiko: “What if we haven’t?”

Imagikuma: “Shut up :)”

Rift went into mauling mode as she stared down Imagikuma.

Rift: “Who said you can be headmaster?!?”

Imagikuma: “I did, what are you gonna do about it?”

Deadass Dog: “Well Damn”

2D Simp: “Why can’t it just be Lennarrdkuma?”

Lenna: “Why do you have to bring that back up?”

Imagikuma: “First off, I’m god so I make the rules, second of all, Lennarddkuma is funny.”

Lenna and 2D Simp seemed disappointed in the answers given to them but stayed quiet as Imagikuma explained more.

Imagikuma: “So you all know the rules of danganronpa, I don’t have much to explain. Y’know just kill each other.”

Flowerkid: “...”

Imagikuma: “Stop looking at me like that… FINE! I’ll explain in further detail!”

Flowerkid: “... :)”

Imagikuma: “Ok so basically you guys are trapped here for eternity but if you want to leave you just gotta murder someone!”

Someone: “I’m literally right here…”

Imagikuma: “Fine, not that Someone, though you can kill them! Basically after you murder a fellow sexy nine a class trial will be held! In a class trial you will use all evidence you gathered from the crime scene to find the blackened. If you guess right, they will be executed, however… if you guess wrong you will all be executed!”

Cube: “I’m too sexy for this shit, goodbye!”

Imagikuma: “You dumb bitch, there’s no escape.”

Cube: “Yeah? Well too bad, I’m built different.”

Imagikuma: “So am I, I’m a goddamn vocaloid now!”

Clovr: “Oh my god he’s a vocaloid”

Rythm: “Two trucks…”

Clovr: “Having Sex…”

Imagikuma: “Two trucks can wait, but you know what can’t? Murder!”

Imagikuma starts dancing. Everyone else in the gym is either confused by this or annoyed.

Lenna: “Why are you dancing like that?”

Imagikuma: “I’m doing the mario, asshole.”

Rythm: “Swing your arms, from side to side-”

2D Simp: “Shut the fuck up. Please shut the fuck up.”

Rythm let out a little beep before shutting up. There was another awkward silence before Imagikuma continued. 

Imagikuma: “Well listen here gaymers, if you wanna leave this place you better start gutting each other. Now take this and leave me the fuck alone!”

Imaginkuma threw a bunch of tablets in the air, and what they all know to be monopads. Cube caught theirs with ease and read over the bright screen that had all the rules. Another section had information about all of Cube’s fellow classmates along with a message. The screen read:

Someone, the Ultimate Anonymous

2D Simp, the Ultimate Schemer

Clovr, the Ultimate Phone Addict

Eiko, the Ultimate Designer

Lennardd, the Ultimate Creator

Deadass Dog, the Ultimate Digital Artist

Flowerkid, the Ultimate Florist 

Rift, the Ultimate Angst Writer

Rythm, the Ultimate DJ

Galax, the Ultimate Mage

Kitsune Rexx, the Ultimate ???

Cube, the Ultimate Fanfic Reader 

Let the Games Begin….. 

(Prologue end)


	2. Chapter 1: The Disappearance of my Sanity (Daily Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's time to get into the story

Cube didn’t remember much of what happened that day. They don’t even remember falling asleep. What they do remember was the annoying announcement that woke them up.

Imagikuma: “RISE AND GRIND GAYMERS! It is officially 7 a.m. so wake the fuck up.”

Cube got out of bed and slowly rubbed their eyes.

Cube: “Why don’t you go get some fucking bitches…”

They exited the dorms and slowly approached the dining hall where the others could be found. 

Deadass Dog: “Please stop showing me Brian cock it’s too early-”

2D Simp: “Brian cock :)”

Deadass Dog: “FUCKER-”

Rift: “Oh boy 7 a.m., time to kill Condie!”

Galax: “NO-”

Galax: “Uh… Rythm!”

Rythm: “What?!?”

Galax: “Play two trucks >:)”

Rythm: “Now playing two trucks…”

Lenna: “Why must you guys do this?”

Rexx: “I don’t know honestly”

Rift: “Haha…”

Galax: “You’re laughing. I play two trucks and you’re laughing.”

Rift: “Fool. Two trucks just makes me stronger!”

Galax: “Oh fuck”

Cube: “You’re fucked.”

Rift: “Now get over here cond kinnie, it’s weak time”

2D Simp: “Welp, they’re dead. Bye Bingusss~”

Rift then went into feral mode and the two ran out of the hall. Most of the others seemed too tired to deal with this shit.

Someone: “I swear I’m the only sane one left”

Lenna: “I’m still sane-”

Cube: “You wrote dr69, you’re not”

Lenna: “I- I’m not even going to argue with that”

Flowerkid: “Can we stop talking about sanity and instead talk about how Sans has an absolute caboose :)”

Deadass Dog: “HE’S A FUCKING SKELETON”

Flowerkid: “So?”

Clovr: “Sans is homophobic.”

Lenna: “What?!?!”

Clovr: “Sans: libshart !!”

Cube: “Can’t argue with that though”

Rexx: “I smell…… homophobia”

Rythm: “Two trucks…”

2D Simp: “Are we just going to leave Rythm there?”

Someone: “I guess?”

Eiko: “W-why are you all so chaotic?!?”

Clovr: “I don’t know, it’s pretty funny though”

Rexx: “Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is hell.”

2D Simp: “I thought we addressed this earlier! We’re in da super hell :D”

Flowerkid: “:)”

Deadass Dog: “Great now two people can talk like that!”

2D Simp: “You’re just jealous because we can do it and you can’t fucking Brian kinnie”

Deadass Dog: “YOU BITCH-”

2D Simp: “Tee hee”

Soon breakfast finished, Cube had some free time so they decided to explore the school. Cube started to walk around until they found a random room. That room happened to be a library where Rift was. They decided it would be good to spend some time with the ceo of conductor angst.

Cube: “Hey Rift”

Rift: “Hello Cube-”

Suddenly Rift stopped when she found a book titled “Prommy”. 

Rift: “Holy shit”

Cube: “Prommy!”

Rift: “Condie angst!!!”

Cube: “That’s sexy as fuck!”

Rift: “Prommy will become real… wait! If prommy is here that means weak must be here somewhere!”

The two spent the rest of the time searching the Library for the cursed book. They ended up finding it right next to where Prommy was found they just never looked there. Nonetheless, Cube felt as if they got closer that day.

Soon the day ended and Imagikuma yelled at the all to pass the fuck out. Cube retreated to their dorm to hide from the wrath of the odd vocaloid-monokuma-Imaginary creature. 

Imagikuma Theater 

Imagikuma: “Y’know, there's been a lot of debate on these “two trucks”, but no one is asking the real question. How do these two trucks have sex in the first place? I mean, they are just two trucks. There’s the exhaust pipe and just one on top of the other. Strange, isn't it?”

Imagikuma Theater End

The next morning Cube woke up with a start. It was a few minutes before the morning announcements and they contemplated going back to sleep but alas it was too late because Imagikuma’s voice rang out over the announcements but this time Imagikuma summoned the group into the gym again.

Cube: “This better be something good, I want to pass out again.”

They entered the room and saw that they were the first one in the room. It was just an awkward silence as Cube waited for the others to get there. Soon the fellow sexy nines started to enter the gym, most of them tired or hungry because breakfast was skipped. Once they were sure everyone was there, Imagikuma sprung up again. Most didn’t even flinch.

Imagikuma: “Gooooood morning students! Today I have a very special announcement to make!”

Galax: “It’s too early for this-”

Imagikuma: “Shut the fuck up, anyways where was I… oh yeah! I have a very important announcement to make! LENNA IS A BITCHASS MOTHERFUCKER-”

Lenna: “What?!?”

Someone: “We already knew that, why did you have to call us all out here for that?”

Lenna: “I- you- I- wow-”

Imagikuma: “Sorry wrong thing!”

The bear fumbled around with the papers that surrounded them until they pulled out one with the word “Motive” written across it in a bold, bright red marker. 

Imagikuma: “Here! I’m here to announce the new motive!”

Eiko: “Oh no…”

Imagikuma: “Oh yes! Y’know to get you nerds to start the killings! It’s the little push so you guys can gut each other in gruesome ways!!!”

Rexx: “So what is the motive?”  
Imagikuma: “Well, as a tribute to our beloved dr69, I thought it would be nice to have our first motive be the classic first blood perk! You all know how it works, you kill someone (and not as in the person someone), and if it’s found in 24 hours there will be no trial! You get out scott free!”

Rift: “Any Mario kinnies in this thread?”

Deadass Dog: “Why must you do this to me Rift?”

Lenna: “I mean- this time we actually know each other. That makes this worse.”

Galax: “But most of us don’t know Eiko and Flowerkid”

Eiko & Flowerkid: “HEY?!?”

Cube: “Guys let’s not actually think of killing each other ok? Let’s just think of something else”

Clovr: “Like what?”

Cube: “The butter will start melting when I light the fla-”

Cube was cut off by a feral Galax who refuses to get grilled cheesed this early in the killing game. 

Cube: “FUCK”

Imagikuma: “Well, you all have fun killing each other I guess. I’m off to play frog fractions!”

And like that Imagikuma was gone again, leaving behind a motive that was tempting enough but would one of them really have the guts to kill a friend? Cube shook this off as they walked out of the gym with the others. 

The rest of the day had an uneasy feeling but Cube had freetime again so they went exploring again. They came across Eiko in the dining hall, who they know little about but Cube was curious so Cube went to go talk to her to put their mind off things.

Eiko: “Oh! You’re Cube correct?”

Cube: “That’s me!”

Eiko: “Ah, I’m glad I got that correct! Sorry, I don’t really know 90% of the people here.”

Cube: “That’s fine dude, you’re here because of 2D Simp, correct?”

Eiko: “Yeah!”

Cube: “Sooo what do you do?”

Eiko: “I’m a cosplayer!”

Cube: “Cosplay is pretty sexy! I do it too sometimes!”

Eiko: “Oh really who do you cosplay?”

The two talked about cosplay until it came time for dinner. Cube didn’t know much about her but they’re glad the two know each other a little better now. 

The day finished up with no killings which made Cube suspicious so at the last minute they did a check around the school for any bodies and they found nothing. They were spotted by a certain someone though. Again, not the person.

2D Simp: “What are ya doing there Cube?”

Cube: “Nothing important, don’t mind me!”

2D Simp: “Damn, well can you do me a favor?”

Cube: “Oh uh sure”

She placed the copy of weak on top of one of the cabinets with it bookmarked to a random page.

2D Simp: “Just forget that you ever saw that okie!”

Cube: “...”

2D Simp: “Well, I wish you luck with whatever unimportant thing you have to do!”

Her vibes were odd during the interaction but Cube didn’t fret on that for too long because they had to return to the dorms. The day ended without a body to be found. Cube finally went to sleep.

Imagikuma Theater 

Imagikuma: “Everyone has things they enjoy, but y’know what is something everyone should enjoy? Frog Fractions, it’s the fuckin game of the decade. Now here’s a list of reasons why you should play it; [Incomprehensible mumblings and mutterings and talkings], now you can clearly see, that Frog Fractions is the game of the decade and you should play it, but we aren’t done yet, there’s still- wait hey! Where are you going? Come back! WE HAVEN’T EVEN PLAYED IT YET!”

Imagikuma Theater End

Cube slowly rose to the sound of the morning announcement in a daze. Then they remembered that the 24 hours were up. It was all over and they made it. Feeling satisfied, Cube left their dorm and started towards the dining hall.

Cube: “Good morning bitches!”

Galax: “Hello there Cube :)”

Cube: “Ha, you can’t use your angst killing games on me here”

Galax: “Damn…”

Deadass Dog: “Hey Cube, we’re just waiting on one person”

Cube: “Ah, who is it?”

Clovr: “Someone, I’m sure they just slept in late.”

Flowerkid: “That’s probably what happened”

Lenna: “Who wants to go wake them up?”

Clovr volunteered to go check on them as the others talked about many things ranging from R.M.C to 2D Simp’s terrible bandori addiction. 

Rift: “So how we feeling sexy nines?”

Deadass Dog: “Tired.”

Lenna: “Good, I guess”

Cube: “I feel pretty good about today”

All was stopped when Clovr reentered the room with a pale face.

Clovr: “G-guys follow me”

Cube’s stomach dropped but they slowly got up and started to follow Clovr, along with the rest of the group. All Cube could do was hope that what their head was telling them is false.

However that would prove to be wrong because when they reached their destination all Cube could feel was pure and utter despair for what awaited them all.

The lifeless body of their friend someone…

(Chapter 1 daily life end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God motherfucking damn they're dead as hell

**Author's Note:**

> Tee hee motherfucker


End file.
